Nameless Love
by Dangerous Combonation
Summary: A collection of the best love songs, with a nameless couple.Envision any pairing you want from anything, it all works!I do NOT own the songs.Originally a oneshot titled, When You Say Nothing At All
1. When You Say Nothing At All

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. **

**A/N- one shot…songfic…really you can put any pairing you want in here, because of how it's written. So envision what you will, and please review before you leave!**

**When You Say Nothing At All**

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart 

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may, I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing…_

They sat in silence, under the stars, wrapped together in a blanket. The night was cold, but the combination of the blanket, the body heat, and the love they felt for each other was enough to keep them warm. He shifted so they were facing each other. He wanted to see her face.

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says_

_You'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best_

When you say nothing at all 

She stared lovingly at the man sitting not but 5 inches from her. There was no need for words. He knew what she was saying…what she was feeling. She needed him. He was the only reason she had to get up in the morning. Nothing else mattered when they were together. As long as they had each other, they didn't need anything else. He stared deep into her eyes, sensing the love she was feeling. He knew they'd be together forever.

He took her hand and kissed the top of it and then held her hand. As long as he had her hand, he could never die. He would never fall if she was by his side.

All day long I can hear 

_People talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near_

_You drown out the crowd_

_Oh Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

While they were at school, out on date, or anywhere in public, people talked with an endless chatter…but when she pulled him close, or whispered in his ear, or just smiled at him, he couldn't hear anyone else. When they were together, no one else was around. They were only two people in the world. Time stopped just for them. He felt empty when he wasn't with her.

No one else understood what made them love each other so much. Everyone could see something between them, but no one could quite put a finger on what it was. They didn't talk much. He knew her better than anyone, and vice versa, but they usually just stared in silence at each other, smiles plastered on their faces. It didn't make any sense to those watching, but to them, it was the perfect moment, simply because they were together.

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says_

_You'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

She smiled again, sending him into another world. Her smile took his breath away. He wouldn't tear his eyes away from hers. They revealed everything about her. Her thoughts, her secrets, and her feelings. By looking in her eyes, he was assured that she'd never break them up.

Their hands were still interlocked. Their eyes were still staring at one another. Without breaking the stare they shifted again so they were lying on their backs. They finally tore their eyes apart and looked up at the stars. It was the perfect date, in the perfect place, for the perfect couple.

He said to her, "I love you."

"I know."

"I—"

She put a finger over his lips and said, "Don't ruin the moment. Silence is good. You say it best…when you say nothing at all." She leaned up and kissed him, and they lost themselves in a wave of passion.

A/N- So? What did you think? I thought it was good. The idea came to me today actually, in school. I missed out on "valuable lectures" to write it out. I hope it sounds right. I was going for a poetic story, and I think that's what I got, no? So please review and let me know what you thought!

Love,

DC


	2. Must Be Doing Something Right

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! **

**Love Songs Collection**

**Chapter 2**

**Must Be Doin' Something Right**

_A woman is a mystery A man just can't understand_

_Sometimes all it takes to please her_

_Is the touch of your hand_

_Other times, you gotta take it slow_

_And hold her all night long_

_Heaven knows there's so many ways_

_A man can go wrong_

He grabbed her hand randomly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her face light up and a smile appear instantly. They walked along the street, totally content with each other. Head turned as they passed, awed, envious and ultimately jealous of their obvious love. He didn't honestly understand her some days. The day before she had snapped at him about something totally stupid—the color of his socks. She had apologized later for it, claiming she was under a whole lot of stress, and he had forgiven her, obviously. It still remained a mystery to him, though.

They got to their destination, finally, a hill overlooking the city and the best spot to see the sunset. They climbed the hill slowly, enjoying the moment. Experience had taught them not to waste time together, enjoy every peaceful moment, and not to rush things. The sun hadn't started to set yet when they reached the top. He spread out a blanket and lay down, pulling her down with him. Her head was on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest. It amazed them how well her body fit next to his. They watched the sun go down, locked in poetic embrace.

_Must be doin' something right_

_I just heard you sigh_

_Lean into my kiss and close _

_those deep blue need you eyes_

_Don't know what I did_

_To earn a love like this_

_But baby I _

_Must be doin something right_

He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up with a smile on her face. She kissed him softly. They sat up and as the sun made it's final goodbye before sinking beneath the horizon, they kissed. He saw her deep, loving eyes close before closing his own. She leaned into him, begging for more, and sighed. He smiled inside, pleased with her reaction. He really didn't know what he had done to deserve her in his life. She had changed him for the better. He knew he didn't deserve to have this kind of love, after everything he'd done in life. He knew that he didn't deserve to be this happy. He honestly didn't know what he'd done to deserve her. She was too good for him, and he knew it, but she loved him and he loved her. He must've done _something _right to have this.

_Anywhere you wanna go_

_Baby, show me the way_

_I'm open to suggestions_

_Whatever you say_

_Tonights about giving you what you want_

_Whatever it takes_

_Girl I hope I'm on the right road_

_Judging by the smile on your face_

She knew that he loved her. His kisses told her that much. The way he poured his love into her with kisses. He made her feel like she was on top of the world. She could do anything if she was with him, no doubt about it. A part of her she didn't know was there became ignited and came out whenever he would simply touch her. She loved the feeling she got around him.

They broke apart, smiled plastered on their faces. The sky was now completely dark. The stars twinkled against the black velvety sky. They lay back down, cuddled close. A wind blew across the hill, which caused more goose bumps to go down her spine. She loved this closeness she had with him. They didn't talk as much as they used to, but not the bad kind of way. They talked a lot in the beginning, but now they didn't need words to communicate. They could tell each other how they felt just by looking into each other's eyes. They still talked on a basic level, though. They asked how the other was, about recent dates, people, places, and music. But it was different then the way most couples communicated.

_Must be doin' something right_

_I just heard you sigh_

_Lean into my kiss and close _

_those deep blue need you eyes_

_Don't know what I did_

_To earn a love like this_

_But baby I _

_Must be doin something right_

They were like a miracle couple. Once in a million years there's one couple who will do anything for love, anything to keep what they had alive. Once in a million years there's one couple that is truly and honestly meant to be. They were it, and they knew it. They knew how lucky they were to have found this love. It wasn't every day that you find the one you were meant for.

_Don't know what I did _

_To earn a love like this_

_But baby I _

_Must be _

_Doin something right_

_Must be doin' something right_

_Oh yeah_

_Must be_

_Doin something right_

_Must be doin' something right_

He leaned towards her and said, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah…I know…" She smiled and said, "I love you, too."

He smiled and thought to himself, _God…I must be doing _something _right…_

**A/N-**

**Due to AWESOME response to, "When You Say Nothing At All" I decided to make this into a "Love Songs Collection" Please review you fav love song and artist, and I will be sure to find it and consider it for this! All chapters WILL be posted under "SLOZC" but no names are mentioned, so feel free to imagine any pairing you want from anything! Someone envisioned Harry/Ginny from Harry Potter and something about Star Wars I believe. Hm. Cool! Once again, I do not know who sings this song. It's called, "Must Be Doin' Something Right" artist- unknown to me! I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! Thanks reviewers for making me feel special and causing another chapter! I love you lots! Please review on your way out! **

**Love, **

**DC**


	3. Said I Loved You, But I Lied

**Disclaimer: Don't own the songs! **

**Song: Said I Loved You…But I Lied (Don't be fooled by the title, it's a love song!) **

**Artist: Michael Bolton**

**Nameless Love**

**Said I Loved You…But I Lied**

_You are the candle, love's the flame  
A fire that burns through wind and rain  
Shine your light on this heart of mine  
Till the end of time  
You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shinin' like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one_

He wrapped his coat around her shoulders, warming her instantly and sending a smile to her face. They walked along, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. He couldn't figure out how something so great had come into his life. How could someone so unbelievably perfect even exist, much less be in his arms? He couldn't describe the feeling he got inside when he saw her. His heart swelled up with love and pride. _That's _my _girl…she's _mine_…_ they wouldn't have it any other way.

She snuggled close to him, enjoying the warmth of not only his jacket, but also his arm around her and the love she could feel. His love for her practically poured out him, and she could feel it pulsing through his body. She couldn't live without him, and she knew it. She didn't want to try. She didn't even want to imagine her life without him in it. It was a nightmare that haunted her, but she knew she didn't have anything to fear.

_Said I loved you but I lied  
Cause this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
Cause loved could never ever feel so strong  
Said I loved you but I lied_

They reached their destination, his house. They walked up the sidewalk to the front door and inside. They reached the living room and sat on the couch, wondering what to do. The silence wasn't tense, strained, or uncomfortable in any way. They were just enjoying the peace they had while it was there. As they sat there, cuddled close on the couch and lost in each other's thoughts, he thought about his feelings for her. No, it wasn't just love. Love could never feel like this. Love was insignificant compared to this feeling.

He put in a movie and then went back to her, pulling her close to him. She smiled inside and out. She couldn't hide her feelings. He could read her like an open book. No matter what was going through her mind, he knew. If she had a bad day, without her even telling him what happened, he would take her into his arms and whisper into her ear, "It's okay, baby." That rush of electric energy went through her every time he whispered into her ear, and he knew it, too. Never before had there been a couple more perfect for each other.

_With all my soul I've tried in vain  
How can mere words my heart explain  
This taste of heaven so deep so true  
I've found in you  
So many reasons in so many ways  
My life has just begun  
Need you forever, I need you to stay  
You are the one, you are the one_He tried to express in words what he felt, but he just couldn't. How could words fully explain what he felt for her? How could just _words _show her how he felt? They couldn't. Words carried no emotions. Words, no matter how fancy or complex, could tell her what happened in his heart when she was near him. She was the one he was supposed to be with.

Her life had been nothing without him. He had given her a new light, a new way of viewing the world. It was like she hadn't been living until she met him. She hadn't seen the good things in life, she hadn't seen the bright side of life. Now, with him in her life, she was not only viewing the bright side, but experiencing it. Her good feeling was inexplicable, unable to be comprehended by those who had never loved so dearly, but she knew that her endless good mood was because of his touch, his kisses, simply him.

_Said I loved you but I lied  
Cause this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
Cause loved could never ever feel so strong  
Said I loved you but I lied  
_

_You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shinin' like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one  
_

_Said I loved you but I lied  
Cause this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
Cause loved could never ever feel so strong  
Said I loved you but I lied _

He adjusted himself on the couch so he could look at her beautiful face. He whispered to her, "You know something?"

"Huh."

"I say I love you…"

"Yeah…"

"But I'm lying."

She sat up, her heart shattering. She pulled away from him and gasped out, "What?"

"I keep saying 'I love you' to you…but it's not true. What I'm feeling inside is more than love. Love could never feel like this. That 4-letter word can't even begin to describe what I feel when I look at you. I can't say, 'I love you' because it's just not true."

She smirked, relieved, and said, "So if you can't say you love me, what _can _you say?"

"I more than love you."

"I more than love you, too."

_Said I loved you  
But this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you...But I lied_

**A/N- Yay! Another chapter! Whoop! I'm still looking for song suggestions, and a few have reviewed their suggestions (thank you, by the way) which are on my list to check out! Please let me know what song you want to see in here! I'd be happy to check it out! As one reviewer for "College Years" (my other SLOZC fic, which most of you found this story through that one!) said, "I like you a lot less knowing you like country." Maybe not an exact quote, but close? I hope so. Anyway, I don't JUST like country, you know. This song is like, classic rock. I am a proud eclectic, meaning I like EVERYTHING! Not kidding! Country, pop, R&B, rap, jazz, rock (all forms- alternative, classic, hard, mid) EVERYTHING! I'm not such a fan for gospel, but I like some of the songs we sing at church. Well, I hope you like this chapter, it took me a while to get down. Things are repeated a bit, but things are getting deeper. This is starting to turn into an actual story, more than just a bunch of oneshots grouped together, so maybe I'll take this relationship a _bit _further…maybe…let me know your thoughts! Right now I'm grounded and updating is a little scarce, but please bear with me as I do my best to overcome this! (Just because I update doesn't mean I'm back on, it just means my parents were nice and let me use this little storage thingy to transfer stuff!) **

**Love, **

**DC**


	4. Because You Live

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! **

**Song: Because You Live **

**Artist: Jesse McCartney **

**Album: Beautiful Soul**

**Nameless Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Because You Live**

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer _

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

He was sitting on the couch, thinking hard. He imagined his life before she came and how much he didn't want to go back to that. He had been searching so hard to find love that he hadn't seen that she was right there. It took him a long time to realize that she was the one for him. She came into the room with a soda in her hand, having gone to the kitchen for a drink. She sat down next to him and said, "What's up?" He snapped back into the room, leaving all previous thoughts behind him. It amazed him how she could do that with the simplest of words. He replied quickly, "Nothing. Nothing at all…how 'bout you?" She smiled and nodded in agreement, then lay her head on his shoulder.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world _

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

He was nothing without her. He knew it, and he was constantly reminding himself as such. Because she was there, he was able to make it through everything that happened to him. He found himself smiling around her, despite how terrible his day was. She constantly pushed him to strive for his best. She helped him believe in himself and helped him believe that he could do anything if she was behind him. She asked him, "What are you thinking about?" He replied without hesitation, "You." She smiled and said, "Well I hope it's all good…?" He laughed and said, "Of course. There isn't anything bad to think about you." When he was around her, his life felt brighter, almost perfect.

_It's alright _

_I survived_

_I'm alive again_

_Because of you_

_Made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use?_

_If you're killed inside_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone,_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

He had felt so lost without her. When she came into his life, he hadn't imagined that she would save him the way she had. Because she was right there, beside him, he had made it through his darkest of times. If she wasn't there, he didn't see the point of living. Having this incredible love was the most fantastic feeling he had ever felt. He had never felt so much for one person, even his family. He was so happy that he'd found her. She had come to him when he had lost all hope. Looking at her, he felt like he could do anything. He felt invincible looking into her eyes.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world _

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live_

_I live_

Everyone else tried to make him happy, but she was the only one who could bring a smile to his face no matter what was happening. He wasn't sure how long he would've survived if he hadn't found her. He was so close to losing it, and then she came along and everything went back into place. She helped him regain control of his life and turn it into something worth living. The sun shone a bit brighter, the stars twinkled a little more, and the grass looked greener now that he had her.

_Because you live _

_There's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you given me _

_Always_

If he failed at something, he didn't lose all hope. He just went to her and she would make everything better…somehow. He wasn't sure why or how, but just being around her made everything seem okay again. His only hope was that he could do for her what she had done for him. He hoped that he made her as happy as she made him. He asked her quietly, "Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"With us…are you happy?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering…"

"Are _you _happy…with us…and everything?"

"Absolutely."

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world _

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world _

_Has everything I need to survive_

He didn't need anything else in his life. He already had everything he needed. He had family, friends, and the most spectacular love you could ever find. It's rare, this kind of special love, and they had it. With so many failing relationships around them, it was amazing how they stayed together without a fight or anything to upset them. They were truly meant for each other. They just fit. Because she lives, he lives.

_Because you live_

_I live_

_I live_

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Note #1- I wasn't sure if my lyrics were right because I got two different versions on the internet. If you're 100 percent positive that I'm wrong, then please let me know. **

**Note #2- As always, if you have any song suggestions, please let me know. I still have a few that I have to look up and listen to and when I figure out how, I will. I promise. **

**Note #3- As said before, updates will be SLOOOOW! I'm trying as hard as I can to get chapters finished for the times I'm allowed on. It's hard though…I have a job on Wednesdays, tons of homework, a million EC activities, and writing isn't exactly my favorite chill activity (though I do love it more than many things, including homework.) On top of ALL of that, I have…um….6 (I think…that's bad, isn't it? That I don't know how many I'm writing….hmm…) stories that I'm trying to keep up with and that's difficult. Inspiration is way weary. So please bear with me as I try to get things under control a little. **

**Note #4- Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, I love you all so much! I'm glad that everyone seems to be loving this so far! Like I've said before, I'm hoping to add a story line to this a little bit. Like maybe a proposal or something…I don't know yet. I'll let ya know….**

**Note #5- a reviewer for the last chapter asked who this story was about and who the actual characters were. I wanted to respond to that in case any one else was harboring the same question: This story has no "real characters." I have left them nameless so you can feel free to envision anyone you want to. I thought it was a pretty cool idea. I put it up in SLOZC because I figured that because less people read these than, let's say Harry Potter, and I'm a pretty big writer in the SLOZC scene (not to sound braggy) I'd get pretty good response. I'm thinking of expanding it to HP now that I'm updating it with chapters and it's not just a one shot. **

**Note #6- I noticed as I was writing this that things seem to be repeating themselves. I say things over and over again, and I don't really mean to. Let me know if things are getting a little boring and I'll…spice it up a little: D : P**

**Okay, so now I'm just stalling….and I ran out of stalling material so I guess I'll stop now. : D**

**Love, **

**DC**


	5. Forever And For Always

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Song: Forever And For Always**

**Artist: Faith Hill**

**Nameless Love**

**Forever And For Always**

_In your arms_

_I can still feel the way you want me_

_When you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered_

_When you told me_

_I can stay right here forever_

_In your arms_

She stood in front him in a beautiful white dress, holding his hands, remembering how it felt these past years with him. When he would hold her in his arms and she'd snuggle close to him, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of being with him. He was so special; she could just feel his love. It radiated off of him like heat. His firm, yet soft grip around her made her feel safe, made her feel so wanted. He didn't have to tell her she wanted him, she could just tell by the way he held her. She felt like she could just live in his arms, and forever feel perfect. She took a deep breath and started reciting her wedding vows.

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm letting you go now_

_There ain't no way_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day_

'_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_Always_

"I remember the first day we met. I couldn't stand you!" She laughed slightly and continued, "But then I got to know you, and things just went so fast, and so perfectly from there. When I'm with you, I—I can't even describe how it feels. There's no way I'm ever letting go of this amazing feeling. There's no way I'm ever going to let you go."

_In your heart_

_I can still hear a beat for every time_

_you kiss me_

_And when we're apart I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me _

_In your heart_

She recalled their first kiss. She had been nervous at first, but the moment his lips touched hers, she knew it was meant-to-be. She had poured her whole heart and love into him through their kisses. When she wasn't with him, she felt so lost, cold, and lonely. She could tell he was the same way by the twinkle in his eye when they saw each other again. If his arms would lock around her and his lips would meet hers, and she saw their future together. This was such a strong love.

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm letting you go now_

_There ain't no way_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day_

'_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_Always_

_Wanna wake up every morning_

"After we got together, I knew that I wanted this to last more than anything. I wanted us to be together forever. You and me. Equals. Partners. I want nothing more than to wake up every morning to your smiling face. I want to see you everyday. I want to look down and see a gold band on my finger that symbolizes our union. From the first time we got together, I waited for this day. Now that it's here, I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to wake up tomorrow next to you and this whole thing's just going to wash over me. I want to be your wife, from here on out, forever and always. I love you."

_In your eyes_

_I can still the look of the one _

_Who really loves me_

_And I wouldn't want to put anything else in the world_

_Above me_

_I can still see your love for me _

_In your eyes_

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm letting you go now_

_There ain't no way_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day_

There was something about his eyes. They twinkled when they met after a long parting, they showed nothing but love and affection for her, and they were warm and inviting. She loved his eyes even more than his arms. She looked into his eyes and she could see that he loved her. She wouldn't put anything in the world before him. What they had was real, it was priceless, it was irreplaceable. She wasn't letting him go. She loved him too much. His eyes told her that he felt the same.

'_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

"You're definitly a keeper."

_In your arms_

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Oh, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy with two jobs and seven stories and just no time. But, I finally took the time to write this one night (it's 1:30 in the morning right now) just so I could give you a new chapter. I hope you like it. All of the speaking parts are her wedding vows. The next chapter will be his. I know I skipped the engagement, which I wanted to do, but I liked this song and it's been stuck in my head so I decided to just skip the engagement. I hope you're okay with it. I have a song in mind for his vows and such, but as always, send me your song suggestions. I'm working on trying to find time to look up lyrics and such. Please review! **

**Love, **

**DC**


	6. All For You

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the nameless characters. **

**Song: All For You**

**Artist: Sister Hazel**

**I'm not sure if they originally did the song, but the version below is what they sing. There's one part of the lyrics I'm not sure, so if it's wrong, I'm sorry. I have bad speakers and I could have referenced incorrect lyrics. I got two different versions. But anyway, here you go. Sorry it took me so long. This has been written for like, weeks on my laptop. I just hadn't transferred it yet. **

**Nameless Love**

**Chapter 6**

**All For You**

_Finally I figured out_

_But it took a long, long time_

_Now there's a turnabout_

_Maybe 'cause I'm trying_

_There's been times_

_I'm so confused_

_All my roads_

_They lead me to you_

_I just can't turn and walk away_

Finally, after all this waiting, he'd finally found his dream woman. He'd found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. After being with so many stupid girls, so many girls that just weren't right for him, he had begun to lose hope. Then she came. And everything seemed right…everything was perfect. He knew now more than ever that every single path his life had taken led him here, and every path he could take needed to have her in it. How could he run from the girl for him? He couldn't walk away, even if he had wanted to. And here she was, standing in front of him, wearing a beautiful gown of complete white, professing her own love for him. He took a deep breath and started his own wedding vows.

_It's hard to say_

_What it is I see in you_

_Wonder if I'll always be with you_

_Words can't say it_

_I can't do_

_Enough to prove_

_Its all for you_

"I've racked my brain for the root of the reason I love you so much. Is it because you're beautiful? Is it because you're intelligent? Is it because you're the most caring and sweet woman I've ever met in my life? You are every single one of those things, and so much more…but I don't think those are the reasons. I've met a lot of pretty girls. I've met a lot of smart, and a lot of caring women. But none can compare to you. None give me that feeling you give me with each smile. Is that the reason?"

_I thought I'd seen it all_

'_Cause it's been a long, long time_

_Oh now I'll trip and fall_

_Wondering if I'm blind_

_There's been times_

_I'm so confused_

_All my roads_

_They lead to you_

_I just can't turn and walk away_

He'd thought he'd seen everything in his short life. He'd traveled far, he'd met all sorts of people, and he'd done many interesting and thrilling things. But then he saw here, and suddenly he didn't feel as if he knew as much, seen as much, or done as much. He didn't know what she sounded like, or what her thoughts were. He didn't know what she looked like in his arms, or what if felt like to touch her perfect skin. He knew at that moment, that she was perfect, and that he needed her in his life. He didn't even know her name, yet.

_It's hard to say_

_What it is I see in you_

_Wonder if I'll always be with you_

_Words can't say it_

_I can't do_

_Enough to prove_

_It's all for you_

_Rain comes pouring down_

_Falling from blue kies_

_Words without a sound_

_Coming from your eyes_

"I don't think I could ever find the right words to tell you how I feel. I don't think anyone could ever put into words this amazing feeling I get when I look into your eyes. I can't describe the warmness, the confidence, and the passion I feel when I simply look at you. Never will I ever be able to tell you exactly how this feels, to be standing beside you…knowing that the rest of my life, no matter what happens, will be perfect…just because you're in it. I look into your eyes…and I can hear your every feeling. I can _hear _you're every happiness, sadness, doubt, and love."

_Finally I figured out_

_But it took a long, long time_

_Now there's a turnabout_

_Maybe 'cause I'm trying_

_There's been times_

_I'm so confused_

_All my roads_

_They lead to you_

_I just can't turn and walk away_

It took him a long time to find her, God knows. Now that he had, he wasn't going to let her go. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He wanted nothing more than to old her tight forever. Even if that was unrealistic. Even if that wasn't humanly possible, to stay wrapped in one another for eternity. He still wanted it. It was something about the warmth he felt when she was near him. Like a blanket. Soft, warm, comforting, and protecting.

_It's hard to say_

_What it is I see in you_

_Wonder if I'll always be with you_

_Words cant say it_

_I cant do_

_Enough to prove_

_It's all for you_

"My only hope for the future is that we can be together forever. I don't want a lot of money, a big house, a nice car, and a ton of servant to wait on me hand and foot. Those things would be nice, but all I really want is to be yours forever. I just want to be your protector, your rock. I just want to show you that you are with me in everything I do."

_It's hard to say_

_What it is I see in you_

_Wonder if I'll always be with you_

_Words cant say it_

_I cant do_

_Enough to prove_

_It's all for you_

"All of my mind, my body, and my soul are in your hands. All of my love belongs to you, and you alone. It is now, and will forever be, all for you."

**

* * *

A/N- anybody else feel like crying? I think that was sweet. I wrote this while babysitting a looong time ago, and it only took me 20 minutes to write. I hope it makes sense, and it doesn't sound like mumbo jumbo. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm a terrible person, I know…please forgive me. I've been distracted. I hope to get a new chapter out soon. Please review!**

**Love,**

**DC**


End file.
